


an immortal departure

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: for felannie server drabbles week 6. prompt: goodbyes.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	an immortal departure

**Author's Note:**

> for felannie server drabbles week 6. prompt: goodbyes.

Felix grunted, sweat dripping from his chin. 

“Have you given up yet?” his opponent said, a smile spreading on his face as he twirled his sword. 

“I’ll never give up. I will defeat you.” Felix raced toward his foe, stumbling from exhaustion. How long had this bout been going? An hour? Two? 

When Felix reached his enemy, he swung his sword, but his arm was slow and heavy. He felt his hand sting, as his blade was sent flying and he struggled to keep his balance..

“Defeat me? From where I’m standing you look pretty defeated yourself.” Felix looked up, refusing to believe this was how he would lose. 

“Dammit. I won’t lose here.” His jaw set with determination, and he dashed to his sword. He rolled, and when he rose again he leveled his sword for another assault.

“Oh? Well then, let’s see that resolve of yours.” Felix dodged a strike from his enemy, then swung at his legs, forcing his adversary to back off. 

The two fighters continued like that, parrying and dodging for another 10 minutes without pause, until Felix made a fatal error. He swung a little wide, and before he knew it, he was on his back, the tip of a sword at his throat. 

“So, Felix. Do you still think you’re going to defeat me?” His opponent stood over him, smiling.

“Fine! I yield Glenn. You win again. When you get back, we have to have a rematch.” Felix grudgingly accepted his brother’s help off the ground, wiping off his pants. “How long will you be gone again?”

“I’ve told you so many times Felix, I’ll be back before you know it. You’d better keep practicing though, I’m not going to let you surpass me that easily.” Glenn laughed, putting his arm around his younger brother. “Besides, I’ll probably have some time to spar with Dimitri, you don’t want to fall behind the prince do you?”

“O-of course not.” Felix turned away from his brother, hoping he hadn’t seen the tears that were forming in Felix’s eyes. “Dimitri won’t stand a chance next time I see him.”

“Sure he won’t.” Glenn ruffled Felix’s hair, then stopped walking. Felix turned back to look at him.

“Hey Felix, I want you to have something.” Glenn pulled out a small box and handed it to Felix. When Felix opened it, he saw Glenn’s iron spur, a sign he was a true knight of Faerghus. 

“I know the path of a knight isn’t your end goal, but I hope you’ll think about it while I’m gone. If you joined, I know the knights would be even more powerful, and we could keep training together. And defending the people of Faerghus is a worthy cause to fight for.”

“I… I will. Promise me we’ll spar when you get back?” Felix didn’t care anymore if his brother saw him crying. He was going to miss him.

“Of course Fe, I promise. I’ll come back and we’ll spar just like always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, this is the last conversation Glenn and Felix had. It feels so normal, like everything will work out fine. It hurts but I LOVE the idea that Glenn waned Felix to consider being a knight so they could be together more, and I think that would feed even more into why Felix can't stand knights. Not only did they take his brother from him in the first place, but his brother had wanted Felix to join them so they could train and fight side-by-side, and then that was ripped away from him. Idk I just want to explore the tone between these two so much.


End file.
